The Swan Prince and The Pharaoh
by crystal moon princess
Summary: Well this is the story of a beautiful prince destine to marry the pharaoh of egypt but what happends when a wish threaten their happiness and put a curse on the prince? Can the pharaoh break the curse? YamixYugi, includes a bit of drama, Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Well this story is defiantly interesting^_^ BTW this story is yaoi, including Tea bashing, magic and lime^_^ but don't worry if you don't want to read lemon I will tell you when I would put a lemon in the chapter.

Yugi: Yep is fantastic IF YOU ARE NOT A Swan!

Yami: Why is Yugi a swan anyway?

Crystal: *shrug* I was watching a movie and got the idea of making it into a story^_^ but I am doing it my way^_^ and don't worry you would became a swan later on not know^_^

Yami: Wow and I am a Hunter?

Crystal: *smile* Nope you are a Hunter/Pharaoh *Wink* and Yugi you're not just a swan you're a Prince/Swan ^_^!

Yugi: Peachy, just peachy look at my exited face -_-

Crystal: *pout* Fine btw now I am going to let the evil witch Anzu get you

Yugi: *shivers* please noooo! I will do anything but please keep her far away from me!

Crystal:*smile* You and Yami will do the disclaimer^_^

Yami and Yugi: Disclaimer: Crystal moon princess DOESN'T OWN YUGIOH! And she doesn't own the swan princess movie either!

The Swan Prince and The Pharaoh  
>Chapter 1:<br>The Promise Of A Young Prince

It was a stormy night in The Kingdome of Swan Lake and the King and Queen was expecting their first born who would grow to be the bride of the Pharaoh when she turned fourteen summers old. But, to their dismay, when the baby was born it was not a girl like expected, the child was a boy.

"What are we going to do now?" the Queen asked her husband.  
>"I do not know, we already made the deal with the Pharaoh. You know what will happen if we do not hold up our end of the bargain," the King said, fear evident in his voice.<p>

It was known throughout the entire kingdom that the Queen and King of the land had made a deal with Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. The deal entailed that the King and Queen would give a bride to the Prince of Egypt in return for gold which would be used to feed the people of the Kingdom of Light. If either party backed out of the deal then it meant certain death for the traitorous party.

The Queen looked down at her newborn son eyes, amazed to find that they were the same beautiful amethyst colour as her Grandfathers. She smiled at the thought and gently caressed her son's cheek and kissed his forehead as sad tears rolled down her face. 

"His name will be Yugi," the Queen announced as she cradled her son in her arms. The King moved forward and wrapped his arms around his wife and son, gently wiping her tears away.

Soon they heard a knock at the door signalling that the Pharaoh and his Queen, and their four year old son, the Prince of Egypt were there to see the future bride. This made the Queen shake with fear as she realised the complete horror that was their sons' destiny. "Please, we have to do something to save his life. I do not care if they kill us, but we have to save our son's life," the Queen begged.

"You know as well as I do that if they do not kill out son, our people will do it. Some of our people are beginning to revolt as it is, without the gold out people will definitely want blood," the King admitted in a sad voice.

The Queen knew that her husband was right, their people were already beginning to have them, thinking that the King and Queen had been holding back and driving the people into poverty for their own selfish gains, but they could not be more wrong. The King and Queen had given food from their own tables to feed their people, but it was beginning to run out, only the promise of the Pharaoh's gold had kept them in line, but now that lifeline had been throw out the window. The Queen began to cry harder until she began to feel weak. She shakily made her way to her feet, her baby boy cradled in her arms and began to walk with her husband down the hallway to the main hall where they would meet with the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh's face was unreadable, but his wife and their son were smiling warmly at the King and Queen, that was until they caught sight of the teary eyed expression of the couple and immediately knew that something was wrong. 

"What happened? Is the baby sick?" The Pharaoh's wife asked. 

"No, my son is not sick," the King said. When he had called the infant his son, they finally knew what was wrong. The Pharaoh was indeed furious, as had been predicted. 

"You must know what is going to happen to you both now," the Pharaoh said in a dangerous voice. He snapped his fingers, alerting the guards in the room that they were to kill.  
>The King nodded his head dejectedly while his wife cried uncontrollably, holding her son closer and waiting for imminent death.<p>

"Father stop! I want to see the baby first," the young Prince Atem said.  
>In the wake of the shock which his outburst caused, the Prince took the opportunity to run over to the Queen and her baby with a smile on his face. The Queen suddenly felt hope well up inside of her, showing the young Prince her newborn baby. <p>

Atem was mesmerised by the baby's beautiful eyes. The baby in turn smiled at Atem while attempting to grab one of the boy's fingers. Atem smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a beautiful gold heart shaped locket with a swan engraved on it, he gently put the necklace around Yugi's neck.

"What is the meaning of this Atem?" asked the pharaoh angrily, not understanding what his son was doing.

"The meaning of this is that I, Atem, Prince of Egypt promise that this boy will be my lover and future Queen of Egypt. This locket will be a token on my promise," he said.

The Pharaoh was shocked, but looking at the determined face of his son, he could not help but nod and smile. His son, at such a young age, was already on the path to becoming a great man and future Pharaoh. The King and Queen were both shaken from the ordeal, but they were grateful for the Prince's decision at the same time. 

The Pharaoh stood up and grabbed one of the many chests filled with gold and diamonds and gave it to the King and Queen, "You have given my son a bride, so the deal is still on. Here is my end of the deal, so make sure the next time that we meet, the Prince is well mannered and graceful," he said before turning on his heal and exiting the room, his family following closely behind. But before they could leave Atem stopped and asked the Queen:

"What is his name?" Atem asked. 

This made the Queen smile before answering, "His name is Atem my kind prince."Atem returned her smile and moved back to stand with his family.  
>The King and Queen were happy with the young Prince. He did more than just save the life of their son, he saved them and their entire Kingdom. With the Egyptian gold the Kingdom could be safe once again and prosperous for the people.<p>

End of chapter 1, please review and tell me what you think and please people no flames ^_^ A very special thanks to the person that is helping me write all my stories^_^ my amazing beta Keggy Chaos ^_^! 


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal: *cough* happy Christmas anyone? *nervous*

Yugi: *glared* So much for being on time

Yami: anyway readers please forgive us for not updating, this is totally crystal fault for being sick

Crystal: -_- ohhhh thank you, you guys make me so happy *sarcastic* **Anyway lets thank the people who review the story because I am dedicating this chapter to all of you guys^_~: Kate , EgyptBlackRose, Crazy-Queens- of- Games-in-Secret,Fangirl4ever, Kitsune Twins, Shadowcat22, Leviathan of the Sea, ScarletBlackBerry of the M.B.S.,Luna, My I-moto, Bostafu and the one that dint left a name but I am going to call him or her: Max or Rose?. Well thank you for your reviews^_~**

Yami**: I will also like to thank all the persons that put this story in their favorites and alert. P.s. Crystal being stupid make a mistakes of putting this: - "His name is Atem my kind prince." It was supposed to be yugi! Not my name so please forgive her.**

Crystal: P.S. I would like to thank my beta and That this chapter is when yugi and yami were little until the grow to adolescent.

Yami: Disclaimer: Crystal moon doesn't and never will own yugioh! She also doesn't own the swan princess movie and she doesn't own the song**. P.S. the song with be in italic and it was their thoughts (atem and yugi thought's about each other and sometimes when they talk)**

Yugi: Hope you review and enjoy the story!

The Swan Prince and The Pharaoh

Chapter 2

This isn't my idea of fun

It was time for the Prince and the pharaoh to meet after 6 summers since their last meeting. Now Yugi was 6 summers old and wasn't happy to hear he had to go to Egypt with his parents to see another boy that he "supposed" to "like". But either way he was in now in his in the Royal Egyptian palace to see this "Atem" and be "friends".

Yugi stared wide eyed at all he elegance and space of the palace it was more big then his own palace and more elegant. but he was out of shook when he saw the the Pharaoh and his family walking towards them with a smile on their faces all except a boy that look a lot like him except he had crimson eyes while Yugi was amethysts. 'That must be Atem' Yugi thought while they were staring at each other closely.

"Welcome to Egypt, King, Queen and Prince of Rome, I hope you enjoy your stay here" Said the pharaoh with a respectful tone.

"I am sure we will pharaoh and thank you for your hospitality" The king of Rome said with a warm voice.

"Your very welcome, Atem will share his chamber with Yugi all summer so they can spend a lot of time together" The queen of Egypt said with a happy tone.

_Atem- __I can't believe I'm stuck with him all summer  
>I'll bet he doesn't wrestle, hunt or box.<em>

_Yugi- He looks conceited_

_Atem- What a total bummer_

_Yugi and Atem- If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox_

The queen of Egypt looks at her son; with a look of warning and nudges him. Atem sight but got the message and kiss yugi's hand tenderly.

"_So happy you could come"_ Atem said with a fake sincerity and smile.

"_So happy to be here"_ Yugi said bowing and put on a fake smile.

Atem and Yugi_- How I'd like to run, this isn't my idea of fun._

The king and queen smile brightly at each other before leaving their children alone in a "friendly" chase around the palace.

"_The children seem to get along quite nicely_" The Queen of Rome said with a smile while looking at the pharaoh.

"yes I agree, but even if they dint get along they would of have still gotten married, because of the deal and the promise that Atem made. Even if we have to drag Atem threw the temple and bring him with his hands and feet in chains, he will keep his promise" The pharaoh said seriously and meaning every word.

~~~~ 8 years later~~~~

Atem and Yugi still haven't gotten along since the first meeting in fact they hate each other and think they rather face death before they marry each other. But faith has other plains in stored for them and by faith I mean the authoress of the story. Today was the day the king of Rome was finally going to drag Yugi to Egypt to marry Atem after 3 years of not seeing each other.

" Common Yugi open the Door or else" The king of Rome warned his voice dangerous and mad.

"No I won't open the door and you can do whatever you want but I am not going to marry… him" Yugi spat angrily and look outside his window. Unknown to Yugi that Atem was going thru the same thing and I mean literally the same thing even the same warning from his father.

Atem and yugi_- For as long as I remember  
>We've been told we'd someday wed<br>Every June until September_

Atem was now being push by the pharaoh out of his room and threw the royal hall while sighing loudly.

Atem- _All their pushing and annoying hints_

Meanwhile with Yugi he was being carried by his father royal guard and was his arms were beginning to hurt a lot.

Yugi_- I got bruises with their finger prints_

Yugi was now in the great palace of Egypt and was being "escorted" by his Guards to the Royal Chamber so he dint get "lost" (escaped).

Atem was just outside the door of the Royal Chamber and was looking at his father with a pleading look that held sorrow and anger.

"_I can do much better I am sure" _Atem told his father with anger and sincerity.

" I don't care if you can get the queen of Sparta Helena to be your wife, I will be Damned if I let you break your promise to Yugi" The pharaoh said with anger and warning in his tone.

With warning The pharaoh push Atem inside the Royal chamber and left with this last word: "Remember this was your choice and you chose to make a promise and gave your word and a prince duty is to owner his word so you better not disappoint me".

Atem quickly turn his back on the other side of the door were his "Fiancée" will enter. Yugi was now outside the door of the Royal chamber looking at his best friend and the captain of the Royal guards.

" Jou please don't do this to me, let me go" Yugi beg Jounichi and look at him with desperate eyes( I don't know who to spell his name.).

" I am sorry yugi, but you know this is for your own good and besides maybe you will get to love him" Jou said whit a convincing smile.

"But Jou _he's so Immature_!" Yugi said while being roughly push into the room with a word Jou left him and lock the door.

Atem quickly turn around to see yugi and when he did, he quietly gasps at the beauty that was yugi and smile warmly. Yugi saw this and blush fiercely.

Yugi_- I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
>I see inside him and my doubts are gone<em>

_Atem_- _he started out as such an ugly duckling  
>And somehow suddenly became a swan<em>

Atem approach Yugi and took his hand and kiss it. After that Atem look at Yugi and saw his face turn redder and smile widely while he caressed Yugi cheek's lovingly.

"So happy you could come" Atem said with honesty and a smile.

" _So happy to be here" _Yugi said honestly while staring deep into Atem eyes and bowed. Yugi and Atem were just now staring at each other lovingly while thinking the same think.

Yugi and Atem- _This is my idea  
>Of love<em>

Unknown to them; their parents were watching them with please smile on all of their face's. Looks like they were going to have a Royal wedding very soon… or so they think…

**End of chapter 2 sorry it was so crappy I had writers block and I am not exactly in the best of health but I hope you enjoy and review!**

**Crystal: sorry it took so long, p.s. Sorry for the bad grammar but I am trying to learn grammar, So I can udated faster ^_^''**


	3. Chapter 3

Crystal: Sorry for the long wait^_^'' but Thank you to all who review^_^! It really means a lot to me and I am sorry I don't update the other stories, but soon enough I will. To princess atemma I will make sure to finish my other stories^_^ so don't worry it will be soon too. Well I hope anyway. So hope you guys enjoy^_^

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh!or the the swan princess movie!

The swan Prince and The Pharaoh

Chapter 3

Wrong answer and a terrible consequence

"You are so beautiful Yugi, You have grown up from being an ugly duckling to a swan" Atem said while stroking yugi cheek.

Yugi smiles falter and he heard atem words. Yugi opens his eyes and stared at atem in the eyes.

"Atem why do you love me?" Yugi ask atem sounding curious.

"Because your beautiful and the most lovely creature I have ever seen" Atem said without hesitation.

Yugi stared at him with a frown and shook his head almost sadly.

" That's all?" Yugi ask sadly

Atem stared confused at yugi and then frown.

"What's more is there?" Atem ask confused

"There is so much more then that my prince and my beauty was the wrong answer" Yugi said said sadly while he turns his back and walk away from the confused and horrified prince.

Everyone was waiting outside with a smile thinking they were having a royal wedding, but when Yugi came out and they saw the look he had, It was easy to see that it hadn't gone so well.

Yugi look at his parents but dint meet their gaze; he just looks at his feet and kept his head down.

"I am very sorry Pharaoh but I can't marry your son" Yugi said in an apologetic voice.

To say that the Pharaoh was mad was an understatement; he was fuming with rage. How the that prince thinks he was? Dint he know he dint have a say in this? Well must as well make him well aware of the consequences of his decision.

" You do know that if you don't marry my son, I will take your life" The Pharaoh said as his eyes narrowed and snaps his finger.

Quickly guards were with their swords and were ready to strike at the order of their Pharaoh.

"No, Please give lets us repay what you gave us will double the money you gave us, but please spare our son's life" The Queen of the kingdom of light beg.

The Pharaoh thought it over and look over at his wife. His wife nodded in his direction and he sight, but at least the money was better, then just killing a prince he came to kind of like.

"Fine but I want triple the money for the worst moment your son just caused. Know leave the palace at once and you will know that I am being merciful." The Pharaoh of Egypt said as he begain to walk away with his wife.

The Egyptian guards escort them to their carriage. Yugi said nothing the whole way out and dint even look at his father mad face and her mother disappointed stare. The carriage was open by Jou, but he looks at yugi and gave him a sympathy smile and closed the carriage as soon as they went inside.

Immediately when the carriage was ruining his father turn his attention to his son and shook his head.

"What went wrong? Why didn't you accept the marriage?" His father ask with a mad tone.

Yugi looks out the window and saw that in one of the balcony of the palace was Atem watching him leave. Atem look sad and Yugi felt his heart break even further but just continue staring at him while he spoke.

"I just couldn't accept a marriage where he only love me for my beauty, I want something more" Yugi said to his father.

"What more is there?" His father ask sounding impatient.

"I want him to say he loves me because he needs me, like I need him. I want him to love me for me, like I love him, because went I look at his eyes I knew him and I want the same" Yugi said while feeling sad as Atem was finally out of his view.

His mother nodded while his father just sat back into his seat as he look out the other window. They continue in silence as they were almost out of the Egyptian lands when their carriage was attacked.

Screams were heard and lighting flashes over the now gray skies. It has been like a storm and fierce creature was attacking fiercely and the guards did their best to protect the royal family, but it was no use. The creature was too strong and it was no use as seeing his power.

Back at the palace the prince of Egypt was sad and very confused at what was his fiancé inspecting. What was the right answer? That he dint truly now but now it dint matter the wedding was off.

" I just don't understand what was the right answer Seth?" Atem ask his cousin.

"I don't know Atem" Seth said whit shrug and move his chest piece.

Suddenly the door opens and inside came a bloody Jou barely walking towards them. Jou fell over and panted his body hurt so much; it was hard to breath but he still manages to choke out some words.

"T-The R-Royal carriage was attacked and the king and queen are d-dead" Jou choke out as Atem look at him and Seth held him.

"Where's Yugi?" Atem ask desperately.

" H-His gone the beast took him" Jou said as he lost consciousness.

The End hope you guys enjoy and review^_^! I am really sorry for the grammar mistakes and the shortness of this chapter.

Yami: One question, Who do you think was the beats? Any ideas?

Yugi: nope maybe the readers know but who knows.

Crystal:


End file.
